yehi humare dosti
by katiiy
Summary: a friendship between two soul who can sacrifice their life for one another, what happen when a girl crossed in life, how will they react to face the truth
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS THIS IS THE STORY OF PURE FRIENDSHIP AND TRUST.. WHICH FACES THE VARIOUS FACES WHAT WILL HAPPEN TWO THE STORY OF FRIENDSHIP WHEN GIRL CROSSED IT **

A pleasant morning, in laboratory of cid, doctor salunke working in lab, and testing corpus. Along with a girl with curly hair, who loves to play with chemical, she is new here, a girl who entered in the field of forensic with lot of stories from her professor about the legend of forensic cid Mumbai, she is happy to be there, and loved it as she can enjoy her family love in this new family, and some nok joke from senior inspector which makes the entire lab as fun filled environment except her father figure who enjoys the moment silently inside his heart and shows irritating figure to others, tarika also enjoyed the flirts moment as the cid officer, who with eyes creating some magic in her as her curly beauty creates on him. In all this one major part of cid missing because of his mission… after some weeks normal day in lab

The bureau door got open as usual team entered with the uncrowned king of cid acp pratuman, with much hurry as ever. When doctor saw a person who were back from mission

Dr salunkhe: aare daya tum kab ayi ho.

Daya(with smile):aaj hi ayi hoon doctor saab, waise wo ladki khoun hai jiski wajase apka aur abhijeet ka beech behas hothe hai

Dr salunke (annoyed and turned towards tarika at the same time daya saw her): yeh hai…

Daya(cutted him): tarika

She just jumped in his arms when she saw him once, he hugged her back all tight. Everyone literally shocked by seeing them in this state, they were puzzled.

Daya: so yeh hai tumari surprise hai na, tu bhi cid join kardiya, tumare bareme hi sab bol rahahe

Tarika(shook head): haan meine ek hafthy pehele hi join kardiya per tu tho mission chali gay, kitne bure ho tum (she mocked him)

Acp(who thought enough of this): kya mei jan sakthi hoon yahan ho kya raha hai

Daya(who broke from hug): sir wo yeh tanu…. mera matlab tarika mera bachman ka dost hai... aur…(he looked at tarika)

Dr salunke(who just relieved from shock): aur kya hai daya

Daya(after got permission from tarika with a nod): aur yeh mera mangethar (fiancé) hai sir(he said with slight blush)

Everyone was shocked as well as surprised while tarika with a little shy looked with head down. Acp who was first to come back from the surprise cum shock looked him

Acp: tumare saagai hogay daya aur tum hume bathaya nahi

Daya: aise nahi hai sir. Tarika parents aur mera maa papa family friends hai aur humari shadi bachman mei hi fix kardi humare parents ne, aur jab iss leave mei ghar gaya tarika ki dadi ki tabyat karab thi usski akri qwaish thi hum do no ki sagai dekne ka issliye sab ithni jaldi hui ap sab ko bathane ki mooka nahi mila

**[Here daya lost his parents in young but he didn't bought up in orphanage as his parents are rich enough]**

Everyone smiled at this and went after discussing the case, case solved in evening and everyone in bureau teasing daya, it's leaving time so tarika joined daya

Sachin: aare sir ab tho batayiye ap dr tarika ko propose kaise kiya

Daya and tarika: propose! (With shocked expression)

Daya: tume kya laktha hai sachin humare love marriage hai,(with a laugh) kaha koi jho isse itni achi se janewale itna bade bewakoofi karthe hai kya

Sachin: kya matalab hai sir

Daya: aare humari tho arrange marriage hai yar, humare parents bahut ache friends hai so they want us to get married that's all

Tarika: haan nahi tho iss mote ko khoun shadi karega, mei tho issliye mangay kyunki meri maa chati thi, agar mei bhi naa bolgay tho isse koi bhi ladki milegi nahi shadi kaliye, issliye socha mei hi isse shadi karke ek life dun, bechara nahi tho sanyasi banjayega na

Daya: kya mei mota aur tu muje ek life derahi ho, aas pass tho pooch meri peeche kitni ladkio mar rahi hai mujse shadi karne kaliye

Tarika: come on daya, plz I am not in the mood to laugh at your jokes. Acha muje kulfi kaane ki maan kar raha hai mei jaa rahi hoon tu ajao

Daya: muje kulfi kane ka maan nahi hai

Tarika: tume kissne kaneko kaha, bus bill pay karne kaliye bula rahi hoon aur muje teddy bear bhi lena hai kyunki meri teddy ghar mei hi rah gaya muje naya teddy chayiye, so yeh sab kardne hai bus aajo

As she said walking forwards leaving others to have a great time in suppressing their laugh, while daya just followed her like a lost puppy these two souls have nothing then the beautiful friendship. Everyone were smiling, but still abhijeet were not in the scene as he was in headquarters on daya's return which is the most hated moment by both buddies but as they bound with duties they can't do anything

**In shopping mall**

Tarika were flying here and there in the order to get what she want, she is now with her childhood friend cum fiancé who gets her whatever she want without any restriction from childhood so now for her no bound with any restriction or worries, she enjoyed the color

Tarika: daya (who looked her back from mobile)

Daya: hmm..

Tarika: ithar dekho na, mei issmei konsa leloon

Daya: kya hua yar, kuch bhi lelo kya farak padtha hai, agar choose nahi karpaya tho do no lelo (he said without looking her up from mobile, tarika eyed him few minutes and snatched it from his hand, he looked her bit confusingly and angry turned face)

Daya: yeh kya kar rahi hai tanu tum, mobile kyun cheena tune, haan itni raat mei shopping le aya ab mobile cheenliya, samajthi kya ho tum, mei ek cid officer hoon teri nookar nahi samji tum jho chahe wo karo

He poured out on the innocent girl who doesn't even have any idea about what's going around, but thing is he is really missing his best friend, he was very much eager to meet his buddy but their profession separated them once again, daya want to share the first thing important event of his life, his engagement but he is missing when he reached bureau, he waited till day end to share a news with him but still he dint come, he is furious about it, he just checking mobile about any text or call from his buddy, suddenly tarika did something which made him pour his all mad on her, he in second realized what he did looked her in apologetic way, but to his surprise she is missing from there, it's not new for him as he is experienced in it, but it's not their place, its Mumbai so he was conscious about it, just searched in entire shop, but she is not there, which made him really worried where can he find her at this much odd hour… he is searching for her

**On other side**

Tarika moving with full of tears, she for the first time saw him in that phase, she sat in bus stand all alone, crying simply, daya finally found her with little difficulty, he felt bad to see her with full of tears, he went and held her softly, she jerked him away

Daya: aajo ghar chalte hai

Tarika: muje kahi nahi jaan, tum jao muje apne ghar jana atha hai.

Daya(realized she is angry): acha baba I am sorry, muje aise chilna nahi chayiye tha bus mei kuch tension mei thi issliye, ab mano aur aajo plz (Tarika looked him few minutes and once again busted in to tears)

Daya pov: itni natanki karthi hai yeh uff, ab kya kare manana tho padega na koi rasta bache nahi hai mera pass, oh god help karna muje

Daya: shhh! Aise rothe nahi mei tume gulfi kiloungi na (tarika stopped and looked him curiously) sath sath hum teddy bhi layege tike ab ajo (tarika thought this would be a fair deal and stopped crying daya felt relief, he started to move towards his car asked her to follow her)

Tarika: rooko (daya turned) muje utakar lejao meri pair duk rahi hai

Daya: acha fir mall se itni door kaise aya

Tarika(like a kid): wo mei gusse mei thi na… ab muje patha nahi chala, ab hi muje pain horahi hai, muje utakar lejao na plz (a smile crept in his lips to see her she is still a kid, he came and took her in arms)

Daya spend more than expected to pacify her she got whatever she demanded, they had dinner together and also had her gulfi, daya were relived as he received his buddy's message that he is safe and returning soon…

**On other side in car:**

A super cop and second in command driving his car with a continues smile plastered in his lips as his return today brings him two happiness, one is usual one which always he receive while returning, the smooth hug by his best buddy, but now to his happiness got some other mode too, as he will now got see the one more beautiful face who with a first site made him fall for her, the way her smile, her talk, her care, her concern everything seems perfect, he will spend her entire life just by seeing her curly hairs which falls near her eyes while winds makes a smooth effort to cares her, her aqua blue eyes while scanning for clue, ohh how he forgot that she is the most beautiful girl, he ever meet with, he was more curies to share about his feelings with his best buddy… about his girl he was very excited to see his shock plus surprised face of his cute buddy cum bro… with all excitement he drove over his place

**a/n: now what will happen how will both buddies react when they came to know about the situation, what will be abhijeet reaction when he come to know the girl he fall for is his best buddy's fiancé.. Will that bring turmoil between the friendships…. To know all this review me whether to continue it are not**

**Signing of katiiy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter of yehi hai dosti, this chapter based on only friendship and I have lot other story to continue but due one special response I am giving this next chap and I promise her I will try my best to give the chapter soon and finish the story too….may be 5 or 6 chapter**

Abhijeet riding with happiness, finally he reached Mumbai, first he thought to drive directly to his buddy's house but due to this odd hour he decided to skip the plan, and moved to his house directly, after got fresh up went to sleep, as he is really tired due to lack of sleep in travel and one more most irritating lecture in headquarters made by seniors, he responded with most irritating smile… so he drifted in to sleep very fast once he reached bed

**Next morning**

Abhijeet woke up and saw his mobile, a smile crept in his face to see the photo of his buddy with him, same time received his call.. With a smile he attended before he could initiate talk his bro poured out which he listened all silently with smiley face

Daya: hello boss! Tum kab aya aur rath muje phone kyun nahi kiya tumne, muje laga tum Mumbai akar seedha yahan ayega per tum tho tumara ghar chala gay, patha hai mei tumariliye wait kiya bahut der tak, subha se per tum tho aya hi nahi, acha wo chodo tum ab kab araha hai aur haan breakfast math karna, hum sath mei karenge tike… jaldi aana boss muje bahut bhook lage ga.. Boss tum kuch boltha kyun nahi

A smile filled his face his buddy's innocent complaints and his cute hungry, abhijeet insisted daya many time to have his breakfast if he feels hungry but no he always wait for his abhi to join with him which makes him feel special

Abhijeet: bus bus… mera Mumbai express, thoda saas lo aur saare sawal tum poocha fir jawab bi tum hi dediya, muje bath karneki mokha kahan diya tumne.. wo mei kal bahut late aya tho socha tum sogay hongi issliye ghar agay, mei ab seedha wahan araha hoon fir hum sath mei breakfast karthe hai tike

Daya(smiled cutely): jaldi ajana boss

Abhijeet: acha mera bhookat baby! Jaldi ajougi tike

Daya: tike

Both buddies kept phone and abhijeet got ready to move to his friend's house with much excitement to share his feelings about his new find love to his friends cum brother, were as on other side daya was much excited to inform his event of his life to abhijeet

Abhijeet pov: bus daya, mera zindagi mei itni din jiskaliye talashi thi wo muje milgay. Ab mujse kissmat wala khon hosaktha hai jiske pass itne ache bhai ho ab zindagi ki wo aduri pehali bhi puri hogay tarika ji ki ane mei.. mei bahut kush hoon muje patha hai yeh bath sunkar tum bhi kush se pagal hojayge

Daya pov: bus boss mei jiske baremei tumse bath kiya uski sath mera zindagi joodne wale hai. Thanks to u yar tumare wajase mei ab apni zindgi age badne ki faisla liya hai. Tum humesha chata tha na mei life mei settle hona hai ab hojaungi. Ab uska waqt bhi agay. Mei milvalunga tume apna life partner se

Within time abhijeet reached daya's home who is fixed his eyes on door just with hope to find his buddy's car finally his waiting seems end, as his gate got open by security his buddy's car came in, he just jumped in excitement. Finally abhijeet came in, his so long expected smooth hug waited for him by his beloved brother, and they just shared a tight hug with love filled in it, and both broke from the hug

Daya: kitna der wait kiya boss, tume patha hai na muje bhooki rahna pasand nahi hai

Abhijeet (smiled with an innocent complaint of his bro, pinched his cheeks lovingly): meri bhookat baby, muje patha hai apko meri ghar se aneki bus 15 min mei kitna bhook laga hoga, issliye socha mei kud kaana banake lea aao, so tum iss boring hotel kaana kaane na pade

Daya(excited): yar saachi.. Tum sach mei best ho abhi, acha ab meri liya kya leya hai, haan meri fav hi le ayi hoga haina bus ab muje bhook aur bad gayi hai jaldi serve karna

Abhijeet (shook his head): kabhi tho muje jawab deneki mooka dho (daya smiled sheepishly, then they had their breakfast) acha daya poochna bolgay kaise chala iss chuti

Daya: aare haan bahut acha

Abhijeet(noticed ring in hand): aare yeh ring tumare haath mei kaise (after a sec realized, shock cum surprise) acha ji bina bataya saagai kiya tumne (little angry face) hum sabko batana zaroori nahi samji tumne, yeh tumara itna saal ka dosti haan, tumse yeh ummed nahi thi daya, bahut achi dosti nibaya tumne, hum sab tho koi nahi hai na tumariliye

he said all this in really serious tone which made daya eyes teary, when abhijeet saw his teary eyes he felt bad to play such a prank on him, he went near him, who lost his vision in full of tears

abhijeet: aare daya tum rone laga mei sirf Mazak kiya baba (he touched his shoulder softly but he jerked him)

daya: kitne bar kaha hai aise Mazak math karo tume patha hai ab muje iss duniya mei tum log ki alawa aur koi nahi hai, tume tho patha hai yeh shaadi meri maa papa ki akri wish hai, humari shaadi ki bath karne ki bath hi mera parents ki accident hui thi, tabse mei aanad hi tha na bus yahan akar hi muje laga muje bhi ek pariwar hai aur ussmei tum hai sab ki mehsoos hua muje… aare yar yeh saagai tho bus naam kaliye hui thi usski dadi ki wajase. Per tum tho muje galat samja na (before he could say anything abhijeet hugged him tightly)

abhijeet: bus bus mera jaan, muje maaf kardo sabko jaan ne ke bath bi mei tujse aise bath nahi karna chayiye tha.. I am sorry (daya hugged him so tightly, after sometime they came in normal mode had their breakfast in full silent)

abhijeet: acha yeh tho batao teri wo kab dekane ki plan mei hai tum

daya(confused): mera wo.. wo koun.. wo tanu aare wo tho Mumbai mei hi hai

abhijeet: bahut hosiyar nikle tum tho, ussko tumara pass hi leagay kya bath hai mere yaar

daya: abhi! Aise kuch bi nahi hai wo tho kaam ke silsle mei yahan ayi hui hai

abhijeet: acha kaam kaha karthi hai

daya: wo(thinking) nahi nahi aise boldiya tho surprise kaise hogi mei samne face to face intro hi tik rahega

abhijeet: aare daya kya soch rahe ho

daya: haan kuch nahi jab milvatha hoon tab kud hi poochlo (when abhijeet tried to protest but a call interpreted them a case was reported so they left for bureau)

**In bureau: (forensic lab)**

The team entered but the second in command had some weird feeling this time, he can't meet the eyes of his curly beautiful after his heart fall for her, tarika saw them unfortunately a smile curved in her lips to see him, as she was really worried about the rumor of his attack while coming back which made her heart pounce, unexpected happiness and relief meet her heart when she saw him well and good in front of her, she don't know what may be the reason behind it, she was very well aware of his relationship status, which bind in her very young age in which they don't even know the meaning of marriage, their fate connected by their parents**, **which she paid attention of their words in all these years but her heart pounced on the boundary when her eyes meet his eyes, the magnet which attracts her make her speechless, no she have to make herself calm, how can she think someone else when her fiancé is there, no she can't break up the promise given to the dead soul who fixed their marriage with dreams in their eyes about the future, with hard try tarika failed to show her worried face

Purvi: kya bath hai tarika tum kuch parishan lag rahi ho (immediately duo's look turned towards her)

Sachin: aare purvi kaise bath kar rahi ho tum, tarika kyun parishan hongi jab wo usski unke samne ho(he said teasingly while duo blushed)

Abhijeet pov: aare yeh sachin ko kya hua issko kaise patha mere feelings ke baremei, kahi kissi aur ke baremei nahi bolrahe hai yeh aare aise nahi hosakthe jab mere alawa yehan sirf daya hai, mei bhi na kya kya soch kar baita hoon

Abhijeet: aare sachin kya yar chod na tarika jee ko (he was blushing when tarika looked more confused)

Sachin: aare sir aise kaise chod doon, tab mere aur purvi ki bath ayi tho aap aur daya sir milke kitna taang kicha humare, ab humare bari aya tho mei chodunga nahi (abhijeet blushed more with thought he is talking about him)

Daya: oh ab bhai saab humare tang kichne mei padi hai, deklo abhi be nahi diya apni behen ki haath tuje kabhi bhi peeche hat sakthe hai (he said teasingly while pulling purvi beside him)

Sachin (panicked): aare nahi sir ap aise kaise kar sakthe hai (everyone laughed while purvi blushed to see him like this, in all this tarika seems really worried about thinking the two)

Purvi: acha ab mei chati hoon ki tarika tum meri bhai ki ungli mei aanguti pehenaungi, muje dekna hai

Tarika(shocked): kyaaa… (She looked confused while duo looked her, daya smiled while abhijeet blushed)

Purvi: plz yar hume bhi wo dekne ki mokha do, humare samne ring exchange kiya na hume bahut acha lagega (acp sir and dr salunke too agreed now tarika left without any option)

Tarika moved to duo who standing beside each other, as all three has clusters of thought about the event in various point of view, while abhijeet wonder about how this all happen but he is happy about the happening of event in his life, he looked at tarika who moved with baby steps, while all others were smiling, she finally moved and stood in front of duo abhijeet looked at her, while she eyed him

Purvi: aare tarika dek kya rahi ho pehenao na dek bhai kitna besabar se enthuzar kar rahe hai (tarika smiled artificially and turned back to duo)

Abhijeet about to move his hand forward its crossed by someone else who tarika held right now, abhijeet turned and looked his best buddy to whom the girl he fall for wearing ring, abhijeet looked the same moment he wished to break his heart in un fixable pieces of million splashes, while tarika slide the ring in daya's hand while looking abhijeet, who looked back with thousand and above emotions, both stood emotionless while purvi gave daya ring which he slid in her hand with a continuous smile, abhijeet stood there while others were clapping hands, the guilt present in her eyes and the look which he passed her made tarika to feel all lost while abhijeet crying loud inside, which may be hide by the applause of everyone in the lab, his voice choked, he looked teary, while daya

Daya: kaise laga surprise abhi! Acha hai na by the way yeh hai wo jise mera zindagi judne wali hai ab tanu..uff tarika yeh naam se peechanthe ho na sab isse yahan (he smiled continually while saying each sentence, with lot of excitement while abhijeet turned deaf to all his words his eyes fixed with tarika while she looked him back) acha ab batao abhijeet mera choice kaise hai, tume pasand hai na. (daya shook him) uffo abhi kya dek rahi ho kaise laga yeh surprise, ab mei teri samne engagement karliya ab tum kush hai na

Abhijeet were dumb struck he left out without any words, he don't know how should he react a girl whom he have fall for is his best buddy cum brother's fiancé, the guilt in his heart pinched him, he can't meet the eyes which looks him really happy with a lot of emotion suddenly daya hugged him all tight, with full of joy, while abhijeet failed to hug him now, he definitely need the hug which smooth him in all the pain but this time it was opposite his buddy's hug doesn't give him the smooth instead it gave a high pain while daya remained in hug

Purvi: acha sir ab iss kush moke pe ek treat banjay

Daya(broken from hug): haan haan kyun nahi, aaj meri bhai ki fav retro pe treat meri taraf se kyon (everyone felt excited except the two soul, tarika don't know why she feels so but still she felt the guilt to see those eyes)

Abhijeet who got out from the situation, saw daya's eyes which is glittering has a complete satisfaction of fulfilling his parents wish, which was their last wish at death bed, he knows well as daya has only memories of his parents which is much precious to him, abhijeet knows very well his emotion which he share only with abhijeet, the pain daya share every time and struggle he makes with his loneliness was only known to abhijeet as daya is reserved with others, he is open only with abhijeet and the trust he shows over him, but now he was not capable of such a huge trust his brother's shows over him… he came out when daya pulled his hand

Daya: aare abhi! Tum aise kadi kya dek rahi ho aajo na hum chalte hai

Abhijeet(with tears which he hid successfully): wo muje ab ek kabri se milna hai, tum jao na mei bath mei atha hoon

Daya: acha fir hum sath mei chalte hai kabhri se milne

Abhijeet: aare nahi nahi koi zaroori kaam nahi bus mei jaldi ajoungi

Daya: abhi sab tik hai na

Abhijeet (looked amused as he is losing his self by passing minutes): haan sab tik hai, tum jao mei jaldi ajoungi

Daya: paaka.. jaldi ajaoungi na mei bhooki wait karunga teri liye (this is enough to lose him completely still he put all his effort to manage himself, just wrapped him in tight hug)

Abhijeet: haan meri jaan, mei ajaoungi (he kissed daya's fore head softly, which gave smile on daya's face and after hugging him he made his way to join others with happy face, were abhijeet remained in his place with a tears which is waiting for the moment of door to close as it can release from the wall prevent it)

**a/n: let me know how was this chapter… hope bahut cheesy nahi ho**

**guest,palak96,rajvigirl,pari: thank u stay blessed **

**aashi: dear I hope apko yeh surprise acha lagi ap poocha aur hum update na kare aise hosaktha hai kya dear humari chotu yeh story sirf apkaliye hum koshis karungi ki regular update deneki but ek sharath per ap kabhi sad nahi hongi humesha kush kush review dengi iss kahani mei, hum yehen magthi hoon bagwan humari kushi bhi apko dedhe… but muje sirf apka smile chehra dekna hai… karoungi na promise hume plzz… love you my dear, mei yeh kosish karunga ki apko wait karna na pade.. apko kabhi disappoint hone nahi dungi I love you. Haan iss week mei update nahi desakthi meri exam hai per haan next Saturday se pakka apko update milega. I am sorry baby. Stay blessed and happy for ever along with my part of life's happiness also **

**guest: I am absolutely sorry to disappoint u my friend, I just showed tarika bubbly only in front of his childhood friend, as me myself a kind of girl who only show me as colorful in front of only best friend I believes lot and to whom I can share my true nature, the same thing I tried to show to tarika also, is that disappointed u I am sorry my friend and about miss u yup I know its cheezy chapter so y I apologized in the end and ammi part also, I did for many of request, and I am sorry it disturbed u that much, my sincere apologies along with promise it wont get repeat again, and no my friend it dint hurt me as u spent ur time in reading the work and reviewed my mistake thanks for that and promise I will try my best to not get this kind of mistake gets repeat again**

**guest: I will try my best my friend, thank u stay blessed **

**raj: thank u stay blessed **

**priya: thank u dear stay blessed **

**shrestha: thanks a lot dear stay blessed **

**love abhi: thank you stay blessed **

**artanish: let see in futher chapters. Thank u stay blessed **

** : I will try my best to solve the problem so soon, thank u stay blessed **

**guest: thank u dear **

**nisha: thanks a lot dear stay blessed **

**singing of katiiy**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI FRIENDS SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE STUCK WITH MY EXAMS SO LET'S GO**

Abhijeet stood idle his mind insisting his heart to accept the reality which his heart refused to do so, still the "ring exchange" flashing in his memory like a photograph, his heart torn with guilt, and many other emotion fall in him which makes him more unbalance to stay, finally he collapsed in ground with an already wet floor because of the pool of tears, he just looked all over the lab the colorful chemicals seems colorless now, he could even feel how the corpus laughing at him, now he just fed up of crying, the matter of losing the girl he want doesn't make such huge impact as he already crossed the feeling once in shruti's thing, but that was different as he had his buddy with him to console, make him strong to go through the situation in life, but this time he is alone no shoulder from his buddy, he could not even share his pain with him, as his pain is his buddy's life time wish, he does not want to disturb his brother's happiness and make him thing to recheck his decision just because of him. He could not turn so selfish for a person, who without any second thought can sacrifice his life just for him.

His pool of thought disturbed, with a pleasant spring which is trying his best possibilities to calm him down, his eyes filled with tears but disturbed by watchmen who just came to check, he gone from place. So that the lab can be closed and security can go home, abhijeet looked him for a while, his mind disturbed him now, he cannot sneeze the opportunity from innocent security to go home soon to the people who are waiting for him, as he is not like him, to see the empty walls when he reach the home, he assured to the watchmen and moved toward his car, he sat in, his years of experience in driving was vanished, he looked the car like he never seen it before, his teary eyes completely blocking his vision from moving his car an itch.

He slowly gained his conscious his mind once again won the battle of thinking capacity over his heart, just then his mind alarmed about the innocent soul which is no way connected about the clumps in heart was waiting to have a dinner with him, when the thought came about the waiting soul he just took back position and drove his way, but suddenly his fear of meeting the eyes crossed him, making him loss his way, he missed the balance in car but thankfully it does not harm anyone still some hit in his hand does not cause the pain like the internal hurt, he moved to the restro where his team waiting for him, definitely he is no mood to enjoy the dinner, but still he went just for a soul whom would never have his food till his eyes meet him, after all his stubbiness never made him to win in any situation, so compare to his so called pain he now want to concentrate on his buddy, he can't gave space to people to write a cover story for his missing in the dinner, he with all though went to the special cabin which booked only for his team. But on this time, the scene in cabin

Acp, salunke, freedy, sachvi, tarika, Nikhil and all other members were waiting with a palm in cheeks and food on their plate looking the person anxiously, who just sat with head down not even ready to fill his plate with items in table. Members were tried as they insisting to have his dinner but still he sat there as a stubborn kid

Pankaj: sir kitni samay aap aise iss kali plate ko gurooge, plz kaaligiye sir hume bi bahut bhook lagi hai

Daya: meine tho kehdiya na ap sab kaana kao, ap log kyun intuzar kar rahe ho

Sachin: sir jitney bi waqt hojay hum apke bagar nahi kayege (everyone accepted his statement, while acp sir smiled to see his team)

Poor pankaj looked the plate with watery mouth, as he could not reach the items, freedy held his hand tight from reaching the plate, while tarika looked them with stern smile plastered in her lips. Suddenly everyone were cheered up with the voice from the door way who was looking the cute angry come worried brother sitting in his chair

Abhijeet(trying to act normal): kya bath hai ap log abhi tak kuch kaya kyun nahi, (to get out from suspicious eyebrows of everyone, he just in hurry) muje bahut bhook lagi hai mei kane jaa rahe hoon

He sat chair which reserved for him, next to his buddy as usual, without meeting any one glance he started to have dinner, while signed others to join him, they happily obliged him. Meanwhile the person next him looked anger but still sat with empty place with cute face, abhijeet saw him in corner of eyes unknowingly his lips curved with smile, but he never paid attention to the person next to him, who is mad at him, acp shook his head as he is not new to this drama, but tarika looked confused

Tarika(whispering to daya): daju tum kathe kyun nahi, abhijeet bi agay na

Daya(sternly): muje bhook nahi hai

He was ready to move from the chair but a hand stopped him, he just turned his face the person who saw him by holding his ears looked him apologetically, even with much try daya could not hide his smile, he gave his most cute "_apology accepted" _look. Abhijeet fed his food from his plate daya happily took it, then they started to have their dinner with happy face, still abhijeet never looked the eyes which made him fall. Suddenly a hotel staff came there and gave abhijeet's car key by stating

Staff: sir apka car mechanic se wapas agay (others were puzzled except abhijeet)

Daya: abhi gadi ko kya hua wo kal hi service se wapas aya na

Abhijeet: wo mei… athe waqt ek chota accident hogay bus

Daya(in shock): accident… tume kuch nahi hua na tum tik hona, kya yar abhijeet kitne bar kaha hai tume aise math karo driving samay dayan rako per tume mera ek bath bi suntha nahi (he said with a pout oldie duo just sat there in full silence, because he did everyone work together by single person, he cared, advised, scold him on everyone behalf)

Abhijeet(with much calm tone): mei tik hoon meri jaan muje kuch nahi hua

In all this debate, suddenly daya noticed some blood bleeding in tarika's ring finger; she herself did not noticed when the table knife sliced her finger as she was busy thoughts

Daya: tanu tumari hath mei yeh chot kaise

Tarika(who noticed the would): laktha hai chaku se keech gayi

Dr salunke(examined her hand): laktha hai chout ghera hai

abhrika's eyes meet, when daya went from his chair to get first aid kid, he came back and sat down by cutting their vision

dr salunke: tarika tum yeh anguti utaro pati lagana hai

tarika(hesitatingly): nahi sir muje aanguti nahi utarni ap aise hi pati lagadiye na

Dr salunke: yeh bachon jaise zid kar raha hai tum, docter hokar tume patha hai na ring pehene se chot pe infection hosaktha hai aur tho aur yeh heera ka hai tho chot aur gera hojayega. (tarika still never accept) aare aise kya hai iss anguti mei tum utarna nahi chati ho

Tarika: sir yeh meri saagai ka ring hai, mei nahi chati ki mei iss utaron plz sir

Daya: uffo tanu, tum itnise bath pe zid kyun kar rahi ho, saagai ki hi ring hai na, aare saagai kiya wale hai tumare samne hoon, pir tum iss ring ko kya karoge

Tarika: daju plz yar muje iss ring ko nahi utarni hai bath ko samjo

Daya: aise nahi manewali hai tum (he with force removed her ring with his own hand, which made tarika to bust out)

Tarika: yeh kya hai daya meine kahana muje ring nahi utarni hai per aise zabardast kyun kar rahe ho tum (she stormed off from there by taking her ring from his hand, while everyone looked shocked with her sudden bust out, abhijeet looked her helplessly while she without second glance went behind the door)

Daya: i am so sorry sir laktha hai wo emotional hogay (by saying this he went following her in the order to console her, meanwhile everone finished their dinner and dispatched, abhijeet just looked the surroundings with lot of stress and confusion)

**Tarika on her car:**

Tarika pov: yeh kya hua muje, mei aise kyun kiya, usska aakon mei apne apko kyun kol jathi hoon, muje kya hogaya, kahi muje pyar nahi hui usse, per mei aise kaise karsakthi hoon, muje aise nahi hona chayiye, muje kissko pyar karne ki haak nahi hai, mei daya ke alawa kissko bi nahi sochna hai, mei apni maa papa ko kya jawab dungi, jab muje sab patha hai ki mei sirf unkeliye pala gayi hoon, meri jeevan sirf usske sath jod sakthi hai, yehi daju ki maa papa ki akri qwaish hai jho meri maa papa ki zindagi ki sabse badi sapna hai, yeh sab muje patha hai fir bi mei aise kaise kolsakthi hoon isske aakon per, bhagwan plz muje sakthi do iss sabse wapas aneki

**a/n: hope iss chapter ap sab ko pasand aya… aaj mei kuch jaldi mei hoon so I can't thank all ur people individually but i just thank from core of my heart who ever reviewed the story thank u so much for the encouragement loveeeeee youuuuuu all**

**signing of katiiy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I know mei yeh story bahut din ke bath continue kar rahi hoon, actually wo mei isse continue nahi karna chati ti per mei meri sare story ko katam karna chati hoon, jaldi miss you be update hojayge **

**So before reading this chapter just goes through previous chapter once **

The days passed, abhijeet and tarika couldn't meet eyes of each other, tarika don't know why but she feel guilty, her inner soul saying she is cheating on him, abhijeet tried to bury his feeling for him his friendship and daya is more important than his feeling, he made himself busy in work which helped him to avoid daya, he could not meet his soul who was more than happy for his life taking special phase, abhijeet was so concerned about daya feeling, to avoid him there is nothing better reason than his duty, daya hated this, as abhijeet getting himself busy without taking care of his health, and daya felt jealous as his abhi gives more importance for his work than him, but he don't know have idea about pain which killing abhijeet inside, his guess restricted only up to the unknown suffering his friend going through but not to the reason

**In lab**

Daya came in with smile, he saw tarika who looked little disturb, he asked about the case details, found her so disturbed to look him made him, after all information while leaving, daya asked tarika softly

Daya: tanu sab tik hai na, kuch parishan lag rahi ho, yar kuch bath hai tho muje batana

Tarika(avoiding his gaze): nahi daya mei tik hoon, wo kuch kaam ke pressure hai kuch nahi

Daya: are you sure. (He asked doubtfully, she shook her head and assured him firmly, he gave her kiss in forehead looked her, she gave a feeble smile he left the lab)

she turned and found abhijeet who entered in lab through another end, both eyes meet, he left the place without any word, tarika looked him till he disappear from her site, unknowingly tears filled her eyes, she herself don't know why her heart pounce to see him, why he feels guilty everytime to look that pair of eyes which asking him wordless questions, tarika never went through such feeling in her life, she know she belongs to someone else, before she could ever decide, she felt her heart pumping for someone else, even million tries she can't make her heart understand the truth

Here abhijeet too feel something painful, everytime when he gone through any painful phase a strong hand always present to support him, to assure him that everything will be fine, but now problem is his medicine is reason of pain, he scared about tarika bud feeling for him, he was shattered with things which he can't ever fix with, abhijeet was in phase where he cant see his brother heart get break nor encourage the feeling of love his heart pounce

The days crossed tarika feeling for abhijeet grown stronger, even after her millions of tries tarika failed to explain to her heart, each days passed giving worst phase of her life, finally she failed in the war between her and her heart, her heart wins, she wanted to meet abhijeet, she texted him, left for coffee shop where they decided to meet

**In car**

Tarika pov: yeh mei kya karne jaa rahi hoon, kya mei jho bi kar rahi hoon wo sahi hai, mei aise kaise karsakti hoon, muje patha hai mei kissi aur ki hoon, aur mei kissko pyar nahi karsakti, aur daju uska kya usko yeh sab mei kitna duk hoga, mei yeh sab karke apni maa papa ko duk nahi pocha raha hoon, (tears slipped, and one more voice heard from her heart) _aur meri kya, meri feelings ki kya jisko lekar mei lad rahi hoon itni din, haan manthi hoon meri sagai hui per issmei meri kya galati hai koi nahi poocha muje kya chayiye sab apne ap faisla liya aur wo faisla ko mujpe doopliya_, _ab aur nahi muje apni zindagi ka faisla kud lena huk hai, muje aur iss feelings se lad nahi sakti, agar wo log muje sachme pyar kiya meri feelings ko zaroor samjege, wo janam hui aatma ki waada keliye apni zindagi ko narak nahi bana sakkti, iss shadi mei koi kush nahi rahsakta, na daju na mei, fir yeh samjotha ki kya faida_

With her thoughts she came to the coffee shop, saw abhijeet who is sitting with coffee, she took her seat opposite to him, silence prevailed both of them, no one dared to speak, their silence broken with waiter, both said in same time

Abhijeet/tarika: kya lenge (both looked each other with pass to waiter) ek cappuccino

Tarika decided to break silence, she don't want the secrete to prevail any longer, its time for her, now or never, she after taking deep breath started

Tarika: abhijeet mei tumse kuch zaroori bath karna chati hoon (abhijeet looked her) abhijeet mei… wo…

Abhijeet(straightly): deko tarika jho batana hai wo saaf saaf botao

Tarika: abhijeet mei bath ko gumana nahi chati, meri man me kya hai yeh bath mei bi janthi hoon aur tum bhi, sab janthe hue bi ajaan baneki natak kyu kar rahe ho, tume ache se patha hai mei bi tume utna hi pyar karthi hoon jitna tum muje, firbi tum yeh sab hothe hui kaise deksakte ho, meri shadi kisse aur se hothe hui kaise bardash karsakta hai tum

Abhijeet: tarika tum bath ko galat samaj rahe ho, lab mei ek do bath bangay humare tum pyar samaj ke baitgay (tarika shocked) mei tho yeh sab salunke saab ko tease karne keliye bola, uska tum yeh airth nikalega yeh nahi patha tha muje (tears dwelled her eyes still she tried to control her emotions, with much hurt tone)

Tarika: abhijeet yeh sab Mazak tha, humare beech jho bi hua wo sab

Abhijeet: deko tarika mereliye tum sirf daya ki mangether wo aur kuch nahi, humare beech yeh pyar vyar kabhi nahi

Tarika: joot tum joot bol rahe ho, mei tumare aako mei jho pada wo galat nahi hosakti, meri dil joot nahi kehsakti, meri choti se bath pe tumare dil dadkan ko mei sunchuki hoon yeh sab natak nahi hosaktha, tumare dil me meriliye jho pyar hai wo jhoota nahi hosaktha, abhijeet tume meri kasam bolo (abhijeet shocked with the promise)

Tarika: tume muje nahi chaha

Abhijeet(making himself hard hiding his eyes from her): nahi

Tarika: kya tumare dil mei meriliye koi bi feeling nahi

Abhijeet: nahi

Tarika: kya tum muje pyar nahi ki

Abhijeet: nahi nahi nahi… mei tume nahi chaha mei tumse pyar nahi kartha hoon (he was about to leave)

Tarika(coldly): tike abhijeet thanks, tum apna dil ko dhoka desakte ho per mei nahi, mei abhi daya se kehdungi muje yeh shadi nahi karni, mei iss shadi ko rooklungi, muje yeh do zindagi nahi jee sakti pyar ek se shadi kissi aur se nahi karsakti hoon mei, aise kiya tho yeh shadi nahi samjotha hoga meriliye

Abhijeet stood stunned he never expected this reaction from her, he was shivered with the future event, the imagination of his friend face killed him, he cant even imagine his buddy in that state, he know daya in all his life wanted only one girl whom his parents chose for him, for him it's his great desire of fulfilling his parents wish, he even planned his future the way his parents wanted and each day living with the dream that he will live in family of his own

Abhijeet: tum jho chahe karo, per ek bath yad rakna tumare faisla se jho dil tootenge uskeliye mei tume kabhi maaf nahi karunga tarika

Tarika looked stubborn, abhijeet was about to leave he saw daya coming in with big smile in face, abhijeet heart skipped the beat, tarika words engrossed in his ears, he closed his eyes tight he cant help it but never afraid lion was scarred, he looked tarika who was so sure about her decision, daya came and sat next to tarika

Daya: aare abhijeet kya hua, tum aise kyun kade ho, per tum yahan kya kar rahe ho (abhijeet looked him) oh kissi se milne aya kya, tab tanu tume milgay honge tho yeh apni bakbak shuru kiya hoga haina, yeh ladki bi na bath karne shuru ki tho kabi band hi nahi karthi per haan ek bath hai bahut pyari hai (he side hugged her, tarika looked abhijeet sternly, while he looked down)

Tarika: daya mei tumse kuch zaroori bath karna chati hoon

Daya: han bolna kya hua, kuch chayiye tume (he asked casually taking sip in abhijeet coffee, before tarika could say abhijeet cut)

Abhijeet: daya wo dr tarika yeh kehne wali thi ki wo madav ka murder mei finger prints match nahi hua(tarika gave him fire gaze while abhijeet looked her pleadingly, his eyes begging to her to not shatter his soul's heart)

Daya: match nahi hua, aise kaise

Abhijeet: wahi wo salunke saab kal kuch aur surag doondege

Daya: acha, chalo ek shak tho door hogay, abhijeet yar muje bahut bhook lagi hai please meriliye kuch lao na khane keliye

Abhijeet patted his cheeks left them, abhijeet heart pounced on the single minute they spending alone, he was scared about tarika decision which could harm daya, he saw both were discussing something seriously

Waiter: sir kya lao

Abhijeet(irritated): jhobi hai jaldi lao (he went to table, where daya looked him angrily, abhijeet could not say anything)

Daya: yeh sab kya hai abhi, aise kaise karsakta hai tum

Abhijeet: daya wo mei

Daya(cut off): tarika abhi bataya, tum humare shadi Mumbai mei rakna chata hai, issme tarika ko poochne kya zaroorth wo mana thodi karenge, tumare alawa kon hai muje ki yeh sab soch sakte hai (he hugged abhijeet) thanks boss (abhijeet thanked tarika with eyes, but she is not interested in it, abhijeet got call and he went daya tarika also left)

**In tarika home**

Tarika came through entire way she was silent not single word escaped from her, she came in and saw her parents she was surprised she hugged her mom and dad tight, daya with smile came in tarika looked him wondering about her parents

Daya: I know apni parents ko miss kar rahi ho na, issliye yeh haste hui pyarasa chera ki roshini ek dum gayab hai so socha roshini wapas lao (she smiled with tears)

Tm: daya tho humare peeche hi padgay anekeliye bus flight se yahan aane tak hazar call,(teasingly) tho kya jamai sa agay hum apke hone wali patni ki chera chamgay ab kush hai kya ap (daya smiled shyly)

Tf: hmm kyun nahi hoga kush meri beti hai hi aise ki uska duki chera koi nahi deksakta ab tho jamai babu ko tho kabi nahi (he teased him)

Daya: kya uncle ap bi, meri tang kichneke ek bi moka nahi chod the

Tm: oye kitna bar kaha yeh uncle aunty math bulaykar hume

Daya(hugging her): acha acha mummy ji ab kush (she shook her head) ap tho choti bath pe moo mod lethe hi

Tarika: mei fresh hokar athi hoon

Tm: ek minute tarika (tarika stopped her mother came and looked her hand) tumare engagement ring kaha hai (all noticed her hand which is plain, tarika herself wondered, her mom shouting) dek kya rahe ho kahan hai ring

Tarika: wo maa laktha hai kahi koga… (she stopped with tight slap)

Tm: aram se kehrahi ho kogay, tume patha hai wo ring tumareliya kya hai, fir bi aise kaise karsakte ho tum, samajthe kya hai apne apko (daya could not take anything more)

Daya: bus mummy ji, ek mamuli ring keliye itna loud reaction kyun dethe hai ap aare mei kud yahan tho ring ko kya karenge ap, wo bichari already ring konse guilty hai aur ap (daya hugged tarika who was crying, tarika mom left, daya felt guilty, tarika looked him surprised daya never raised his voice in front of her mom no matter what, today just for her he lost his temper in front of her mom, she know how much daya respect her parents, she saw pure care for her in his eyes, daya looked tarika father who gave warm smile)

Tf: sirf tumare biwi nahi meri biwi ko bi tum hi mana sakte ho jao (he gave shy smile went to his mummy ji)

After sometime he came back with laugh and hugging her, all smiled as tarika mother loved him she cant be angry with him)

Daya: chalo mummyji ab muje jana hai, aur thodi der yahan raha tho apke beti humare beech aur jagade kade kardenge jagadalo aurat (all smiled at him while tarika mother hit him)

Tm: apni biwi keliye mujse jagada kiya aur ab maska lagarahe ho (she hugged him lovingly) meri beti itni kush kismet hai use tum mili hai (daya smiled)

Tf: haan daya bi utna hi kush naazib hai usse meri laado mili

Tm: haan haan apt ho tariff karna band kijiye apni beti ko, apki laad pyar hi bigad thi hai usse

Tarika saw the sweet nok joke how happy her parents are to see their girl in safe hands, she saw daya who was laughing tears filled her eyes, after sometime daya left

**In daya car**

Daya was about to start his car he found tarika ring in car, he smiled and about to give to her suddenly stopped

Daya: tarika ring kabi utarthi nahi tho yeh itni asani se kaise padi car mei…..

**Ab kya hoga daya ki shak, kya abhijeet apni pyar apnayage, yeh bath daya ko pata chalet ho kya hoga, kya hoga yeh kahani ko? Kya hoga yeh dosti ko?**

**Hi friends I know all shocked with the story update as I said before I like to complete all my pending story before starting new one… please review the story and support me so next update jaldi desakun…. **

**Read and review please**

**Signing of katiiy **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I know I am late but I want to finish this story you people didn't support me though I want to finish for people who like it**

**In bureau**

All engaged in their respected work, abhijeet still in his own world his mind and heart screaming two different things, he was looking his file, just trying to keep him busy, he say others who enjoying the free time, as love birds sachvi was in their world which disturbs by pankaj, and freedy training hard to let these birds have peaceful time, usually this would be the best day for him to enjoy such light day, but today the storm in his heart not helping to concentrate on the light scene, daya also in headquarters made him more restless

The light situation of others got disturbed with lady around in her late forty entering in bureau followed by man in his early fifty and acp, all three looked worried and confused, abhijeet after reading acp expression confirm something is going wrong his heart beat ran fast abhijeet curiosity made travelled in his voice still he tried to keep his tone as calm as possible

Abhijeet (to acp): kya hua sir, ap itni parishan (looking the old couple) aur yeh dono

Acp(signed): abhijeet yeh dono tarika ki maa baab hai, aur tarika kal raat se gayab hai

This thrown abhijeet to shock state, while others to turn their attention to the event, abhijeet gave look to worried couple, disturbed by the voice of lady

Tarika mother: hum apko parishan nahi karna chatata sir, hum pehle daya ko hi call lagaya per wo phone nahi utarahatha, issliye doctor salunke ko phone kiya

Acp(consolingly): isme parishani ki kya bath hai, tarika meri bi beti jaise hi, waise daya ab headquarters me hai, ap chinta math kijiye tarika ko doond nikalna humare kaam hai

Abhijeet who was in deep thinking, just out with his thought, his mind was occupied with her kidnapping, his mind was completely fixed with her, his angel, whose sharp eyes could kill him in moment which could not be done by the rifles and pistols, her teary face made him mad

Abhjeet: sir mei abi tarika ki call records nikal tha hoon, sachin tum uski akri bar fone kab on hi location trace karo jaldi, purvi pankaj mere sath aao hum abhi tarika ki ghar jaa rahe hai

Acp: abhijeet per tumare tabyat (he remained about the bullet hit him day before)

Abhijeet: sir me bilkul tik hoon, ab mujse zayada tarika zaroori hai

Acp agreed to abhijeet, his extra concern worry was mirroring his face, he was so concerned about his curly beauty, the remaining world just nothing to him, abhijeet health made worried others, abhijeet mind occupied only on her, even after million try his love cant kept hidden by him

Finally all reached the under construction building, planning to get the way to reach her, her cry echo the building made abhijeet restless, he tried his best to keep him calm, acp along with others discussing the plan, a sound of bullet shot made abhijeet to lose his last level of patient, he without care of any backup went in, made acp tensed

**Inside the building**

Abhijeet ran towards the direction where he found tarika in ground, others also followed him in, within few minutes the goons on floor, when tarika saw abhijeet she just hugged him as tight as possible, abhijeet could not control on his emotion just gave up and hugged her back, he could not fight back with his heart, abhijeet cupped her face, gave kiss in forehead wiped the tears flowed in precious eyes

Abhirika immersed in each other failed to note the person aiming gun at him, the fire shot heard, abhirika turned their attention to the person who aimed gun till was on ground, saw daya who stood back with pistol wink at abhijeet, he came to abhrika with concern

Daya: tanu tum tik ho (he about to hug her, tarika faint in abhijeet arms, abhijeet took her in arms moved to hospital leaving daya speechless

**In hospital- tarika room**

Abhrika was silent no one have enough words to express their feelings, the uncomfortable silence making the environment more goofy, both eyes has nothing to express other than love, tarika decided to break the silence

Tarika (in pain): ab bhi yehi kehne wale ho na, humare beech kuch nahi, mei tume galat samj rahi hoon

Abhijeet(hurted): tarika please mei already bahut hurt hoon, tumbi apno batho se math maro

Tarika: kya rok rahe hai abhijeet tume, tum apne apko takleef derahe ho, aaj meine deka tumare ako me apno pyar ko kone ka dard, yeh sab bhi natak haina (she said teasingly)

Abhijeet: tarika kyun kar rahe ho, haan yeh sach hai ki **mei tumse pyar kartha hoon**… bahut pyar kartha hoon per…

Before he could complete he stopped with sound of thud, abhirika saw daya in door with shock expression, both left speechless

Daya(came back from shock): kya hai yeh sab abhijeet (harsh tone) bolo kya hai… Humesha kehta tha na daya kabi kabi muje jawab deneke moka tho do... Aaj detha hoon pura waqt lo per muje jawab chayiye... Kyun kiya mere saath aisa kyun abhijeet bolo kyunnnn

he grabbed abhijeet shirt, who stood without any answer, he cursed him internally for being such a loser his guilty stab him to be a cheat towards a person who believe him to be everything and had blind trust over him, daya's anger is right in his place, he would have never expected his best friend would have affair with his fiancé

Tarika (tried to interpret): daju meri...

But cut off with deadly stare of daya made tarika shiver internally, she never saw him to be this harsh, he always fun loving with her, and protective about her that every time he made sure how to break boy face who mess up with her from school days, as friend she liked him lot even more than abhijeet, she want to explain him despite about her feelings for abhijeet that she herself could not stop even after million try, but she couldn't utter single word in front of eyes which shows nothing but betray, tears fall just made her vision blur her voice choked even to protest, she managed to say something but cut off

Daya: tumare shakal dekne me sharam atha hi muje (she died at the moment when she received such steep look from him, she felt herself as some third rated woman) itni ginonewale aurat, chi...

Abhijeet(lost his patients in loud tone): daya

Daya(in same tone): chilao math

This made abhijeet thrown back daya never raised his voice over him

Abhijeet(calmed): daya mere bath sun, tum galat samaj

Daya(cut off teasing with hatred): acha abhijeet mei galat samj raha hoon na, ab tum muje sahi samjao, me sun raha hoon, bolo abhijeet safai dho apni bath ko, tum jho kahani bolega me yakin karunga tujpe, jaise itna saal karta aya hoon, kyunki mei hai hi bewakoof itna din mere peat peeche mere bestfriend jisko me apna bhai mana wo mere hone wale biwi ki sath chakar chala raha tha aur mei uspe aur vishwas karke apne bewakoofi sabat kiya.(shouting) batao abhijeet, kyun kiya yeh sab **yehi hai tumare dosti**. Tum kaha hotha apna jaan bhi bina sawal diya hotha na, aise karne se bether tum dono muje mardiya hotha kushi kushi jaan gawadetha, (tears sliped in abhijeet eyes) mere nazar me gir chuki ho tum, per ussme tumse zayada dard aur takleef muje hotha hi, muje apne apse nafrat hotha hi ki chakar bi tumse nafrat nahi karparaha hoon, tume patha hai yeh sab tumare moo se nahi aye hotha, mei kud pe bi vishwas nahi karpay hoge mere abhijeet muje… (he closed his eyes) **tum muje dhoka dediya…**

The word dhoka tear abhijeet internally, his felt his soul left him at the moment, no word no explanation can be given to hurt soul, he felt cheap on his view that he broken the trust of his buddy, he never thought his friendship would take this mode, that he could broke his soul heart in tiny piece, abhijeet voice choked, he can't even cry as even his tears hurting him for his act…

Days passed, the cold war between duo was clearly visible to others, but no one dared to interpret, everytime abhijeet meet daya gaze he could feel the only emotion hate which intolerable for him in each passing day, abhijeet decided to finish the game, he wanted to escape from this environment which killing him for his guilty act, decided to get transfer, as nothing left in his hands now, he just want to run away from all these, just hide himself in place where no one can recognize him

**In bureau**

Abhijeet waited for acp to get approve or to let to know his decision, before he could go inside his cabin, main door of cid flow open he saw tarika parents followed by tarika came in

Tarika mother: yeh sab kya hai daya (all looked puzzled while daya turned his face otherside) meine kuch poocha tumse

Daya(in cold tone): jho ap dekrahe hai, mei iss sagai tood raha hoon, muje iss shadi nahi karna… (Stopped with tight slap of tarika mother, all were shocked for moment)

Tm: yeh sab Mazak samaj raka hai tumne, aram se kehrehe ho yeh shadi nahi karna (holding his shirt) yeh shadi tumare liye nahi, tumare maa baba keliye horahe hai, unko diye hui wada keliye (he stood silent) isko dek (showing tarika) tumare maa ko deneke vachan keliye aaj tak bus teri naam ko jeevan basati arahi hai kya jawab hai iska (daya looked tarika and abhijeet, who stood head down with guilty)

Daya: dekiye mare hui maa baba keliye mei apni zindagi kurban nahi karna chata hoon, ap samajthe kyun nahi

Tf: dek beta iss shadi mei koi bi kami hai humse kaho, ab sagai hochuki hai mehman agay shadi ruk gay tho humare bade besati hogi

Daya: muje yeh shadi nahi karna bus, ap zabardasti nahi karsakta mere sath

Tf(in anger to tm): dekliya apne, ek anad honeke bawajoot age peeche koi na hone ke bath bi hum apne beti deneke mana, isse apna jamai banana chaha, per tum tho sabit kar hi liya tum jaise anad ko ghar me ane dena humare galati hai, sar se maa baab ki saya hatne walo se aur kya expect karsakte hai (daya closed his fist, hid his tears looked them blankly) ap chaliye yahan se acha hua iska asaliyat abi pata chalgay, shukar maniye humare beti ki zindagi bach gay, chaliye…

All shocked to see tarika mother with knife her hands were bleeding, daya was extremely shocked

Tarika/daya: maaa (they ran to her, but she stopped)

Tm: wahi raho age math bado koi

Daya(in tears): please ap aise math kijiye yahan ajayiye hum hospital jana bahut zaroori hai

Tm: nahi muje kahi nahi jana pehle yeh kaho tum tarika se shadi karege

Daya: hum yeh sab bath mei bath karenge pehle please ap chaliye

Tm: nahiiii pehle tum wada karo yeh shadi hogi (daya about to left her) nahi tume patha hai mei kitna ziddi hoon, pehle bolo yeh shadi karoge

Daya who could not see her in pain agreed

Daya: tike mei yeh shadi karunga (smile crept in tm face, daya without waiting for second left her in arms moved to hospital) apko kuch nahi hoga

Doctors banded her wound, daya just hugged her tight tears running without stop

Daya(in tears): ap dara diya muje, mei apkobi nahi kona chata hoon

Tm: tum iss shadi karogi na, muje patha hai mere daya aise nahi karsakta ki wo apni maa ko kabi duk poch sakta, haina(he shook his head) tho wada karo yeh shadi hogi

Daya (turning himself stone): haan mei iss shadi karunga waada hai mere apse

Tm (happily): agle 2 din mei tumare aur tarika ki shadi hogi, (to tf) tayari shuru kijiye (tarika father agreed)

All shocked with her decision that no words came from anyone

**a/n finally hogay bus ek aur chapter bacha hai, story katam, ab kya hoga daya tarika ki shadi, kya daya abhijeet ko kabi maaf karpayega, kya tarika daya ke sath kush rahpayge kya mode lenge in theeno ki ziandagi… janekeliye wai for next chapter **

**thanks for all the review love you so much please keep the support as such**

**please read and review **

**signing of katiiy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here is the last chapter of yeh hai humare dosti**

The marriage preparation on full swing, all are happy and enjoying the marriage except three soul, daya was fully bind up with helplessness, that he cant stop the marriage or he can do the marriage after knowing that no one would be happy with this marriage, daya sincerely wished for his parents to be with him now, he for the first time felt the emptiness of orphan, he all these days proud of his parents as even they left him alone they did everything for his bright future, but today their absence made big difference for him, he felt all alone

Here on other side abhijeet who terribly want to ran away from the situation, he can help but cry inside that the girl he love all his heart was about to marry his best buddy and both are unhappy, his heart want to stop all this, he cant see his buddy in such a pain that he cursed himself for the reason behind, his mind keep on recollecting his curly beauty who is ready to even die but could not stay away from him, abhijeet was disturbed by phone call

Abhijeet: hello inspector abhijeet

Tarika: abhijeet mei tarika (his voice was cut off by the teary voice)

Abhijeet (with pain and love): tarika… tarika tum tik hona, tum roo kyun rahi ho, deko kuch nahi hoga mei hoon na

Tarika: abhijeet muje bahut dar lagrahi hai, maa bahut zid pakad ke baiti hai aur yeh daya mujse bath karne se door, fone utake meri bath suneke bi tayar nahi hai, mei daya ko kabhi itna gussa hothe hui nahi deka, abhijeet ab tum hi kuch karpayege, please kuch karo aur iss shadi ko roko, muje lechalo yahan se please (his heart précised with her tears, he consolingly) agar tum nahi aya tho mei zinda nahi rahugi (she said firmly)

Abhijeet: tarika deko roo math, mei kuch kartha hoon, tum koi bi katam jaldbazi mei math utao, you know na I love you

Tarika(in tears shook her head): I love you too abhijeet, please jaldi kuch karna

They hangup the fone, abhijeet confusion and pain raised up to minimize the option to choose between his buddy and love of his life, struggling to fight with decision he saw his transfer request and mobile, tarika voice ringing in his ears,_**"mei zinda nahi rahungi"… **_it's easy to ran away but it won't help from feel relieve from guilty, his mind ringing between the situation

He was disturbed by door bell, abhijeet took deep breath left to welcome guest, the ring in door was ranging let him indicate the impatient of the guest, abhijeet with irritated opened the door saw his guest, his speech stuck in throat to see the person, he was silent could not meet the eyes stood with guilt, when firm voice interpreted him

Daya: kya mei andar asakta hoon

His permission and formality made abhijeet understand daya came to have the conversation with force of situation not with wish, thinking about his brother this much away to get permission to enter the house once he treated as his own, abhijeet saw daya hesitation he could not see the pain in those beautiful eyes which always had knottiness and brotherly love in it, he couldn't see his buddy in such pain no matter what he want, his buddy comfort is first priority for him irrespective of the situation, he wanted to made his buddy comfortable atleast to the extent he could convey for what he came for, so he decided to join daya play gave same respect of formality which daya wanted at the moment, both buddies had distance of decent strangers with miserable pain

Abhijeet: baito mei pani lata hoon (abhijeet gave water daya took sip) mei chai banatha hoon (but cut off by daya)

Daya: kya hum 2 minute bath karsakethe hai (abhijeet took opposite couch paid sincere attention daya started with little hesitation but firm tone) abhijeet mei chata hoon ki tum humse **door chala jao** (this left abhijeet in shock, daya couldn't meet his gaze he turned away to continue) abhijeet mei nahi chata ki tumare wajase maa papa sabke samne sar chukane pade

Abhijeet: mei… wo…

Daya: mei jitna tume jantha hoon utna tarika ko bi jantha hoon, ab wo kya chati hai wo tumse kya manga yeh sab janekeliye muje kissiki zaroorth nahi, per iss samay muje tarika ki maa ki jaan bahut pyari hai, unnone yeh shadi har hal mei rakna chati hai, and yehi bath tumare aur tarika ki tho tume **dhoka **dena koi bade bath thodi na hai (he said with teasing)

Abhijeet literally hurt with daya, still tarika words ringing in his ears, he could not help it but to protest daya, as now abhijeet decided to safe one life, instead of trying to save his relationship with buddy which is cleared already by his buddy that relationship is dead, abhijeet took deep breath

Abhijeet: I am sorry daya (daya looked stunned) mei aise koi katam nahi utasaktha jisme mei rahte rahte tarika ko kuch hojay, tum auntyji ko bachane ke chakar me ek bar bi nahi socha tarika ki kya hogi, muje itna din laga tum tarika se pyar karte ho, aur muje guilty laga mei tum dono ke beech me agay, per aaj patha chala ki tum tarika se kabi pyar hi nahi kiya agar kiya hotha tum uske kushi se age kuch nahi dikaydetha, jaise muje tumre age kuch nahi diktha hai

Daya could not say anything else in this comment, as he partially know what abhijeet saying is true, daya wanted to marry tarika because its already decided, he never had any feeling of love with her, he wanted to see her happy and pampered her which he thought a good quality of partner but never understood to be betterhalf only quality of partner is not enough but to be loved is important, what daya showed to tarika is love of sibling which he got from abhijeet all this time

Abhijeet: mei apno ko **dhoka** detha hoon daya, per apna pyar ke sath gadari nahi kartha (daya stood silent, abhijeet don't know what made him to say all this, but still he could not accept the fact daya was madly in that parent love that he forgot that he could not be happy in this relationship)

Daya: tum kehna kya chata hai abhijeet, tumareliye mere family ka izzat kuch nahi hai, tum muje sabka samna sharminda karna chata ho, ki shadi ki madap se mere dulhan (he cut off)

Abhijeet (firmly): mei kud koi plan nahi karunga, agar tarika kuch chata hai tho uspe muje doshi math mana

he looked daya eyes melted as abhijeet saw the failure in his eyes which he hated in any cost, by the time daya broken inside he don't want to broke his friend but he was left without option rather than being selfish his parents last promise and yesterday scene keep on repeating in his eyes, he failed to be a good son, and fear occurred what happen he last her parenting figure also, abhijeet felt broken to see his face he could not control himself)

abhijeet: akir tum chata kya hai daya

abhijeet love failed in front of his daya, he could keep up the promise of tarika, but looking in daya eyes he felt weak and accepted the failure decided that his decision of leaving the place had slight change decided to leave the world for his daya as he felt enough of choosing between the preciousness and value it, daya just placed all his demand in one go left without looking behind without seeing abhijeet pain and his decision which make him felt regret of what he did….

**After 3 years**

A man sitting silently in his table with pen and dairy coffee mug in hand, he took deep breath his heart tud, he looked around sat in window looking the hilly region which was written in board "_welcome to manali", a sad smile duched his face, emptiness present in his heart he don't know his confused feeling_ in his mind what he is doing is right his heart questioned himself, that was the day he lastly meet him, he never back to Mumbai, never tried to contact nor let others do, he can't be weak, he heard they had blessed with son, still his heart feel pain to see the girl whom he dreamed was in hands of someone else, but time has to go forward and let the life go on…

He saw clock strike 3.00 in noon, and bag in bed carried with luggage, today he is returning to the same place _**Mumbai**_once the city is his address but now he is returning as a visitor, going to see the figure back, he set his mind all firm, he took flight ticket about to tare, call disturbed him tone of message "_kuch karne ki zaroorth nahi chup chap airport nikal jao"_ he took deep breath, left for airport…

**In Mumbai**

A man roaming in airport to and foe waiting impatiently to see the figure he dispiritedly wanted to look, his attitude reminded the person someone else, as he simple keep looking him patiently sitting in chair waiting to let the procedure of dispatcher of landed flight, as he know it will take time for let procedure complete, but who will let the person know who don't have any rest, decided to tease him

Person: aise age peeche janese seeda chale hothe ab tak kud manali poch jathe (he heard sweet pouts, of innocent voice)

Person ll: dad, ap inni patilent (patient) kaise ho, meko _**daya chachu**_ka dekne me wait nai holahi hai (small chuckle escaped, took the little boy in lap gave kiss) dad age ki stoly be kahiye na please (abhijeet with smile caressed hairs)

**Day of marriage**

Tarika in room looking herself with bridal avatar, her heart beating fast, her eyes filled with tears with each passing of time of clock, her mind thinking about manything, she is desperately waiting for the call when she could not receive any call even a line text from him, it made her go mad, she forgot everything her anger raised in her, she became her old form she just took wild step of no bride could hesitate to take, she missed her daya so badly that all these days no matter what daya will just with her, she brushed the old days of how she will jump from her window and he will be waiting with his bicycle to take her to have panipuri and get scolding from both mothers very badly by taking blame all himself, in front of his care she really got angry on abhijeet that she ready to sacrifice such love for him, but he preferred someone else…

The call for bride came she took step down, all waiting with smile in face, tarika each step looked heavy for her, she want to scream to world that she don't want this marriage, but she felt weak and failed but to his surprise one more voice heard in mandap

Tarika mother: kya hai yeh sab (tarika father who also came hearing her voice looked bharath, in casual tone)

Tarika father: ap aise kyun chila rahe hai jaise dulha baggay

Voice: dhulha baaga nahi uncleji badal gay

Tarika saw this in shock as others as in baarat they saw abhijeet as groom instead of daya, who came front just to clarify the confusion, abhijeet stood the much feelings running over him, he looked daya who stood next to him, saw tarika mother who fuming in anger, when her father confused

Tm: yeh sab kya horaha hai daya, tum aise kaise karsakta hai, muje meri dost ki beta ko apni jamai bana hai (tarika father asking her to calm down)

Tf: deko daya tumare sare cheez hum bardash kiya per ab konsi naya tamasha laga rakha hai tum, akri minute me dulha badalna koi mamuli cheez nahi, tum tarika ke bareme socha (daya stood silent)

Tm: isse kya pooch rahe hai isko na humare pada hai na kissi aur ka, muje sharam atha hai tum jaise saap ko pala meine itni din (abhijeet about to protest, daya held his hand tight not letting him say anything) tum kya ab hum thood rahe hai iss shadi (she said with angry and tears)

Tf: aur iss shadi hoga zaroor per tumse nahi abhijeet se, (tm shocked) uss din mei tumare aako me jho pyar tarika keliye deka, jho insan apni dost ka kehne pe dulha bane me nahi socha, tumse ache var nahi milega meri beti ko

He pulled him to marriage hall, made him stand next to tarika, looked daya he thanked him in eyes, her father shook head with tears and proudness

**Before half hour (in room)**

Tf: yeh kya kehraha hai daya tumare maa kabi nahi manega iss shadi ko

Daya: uncle please, maa ki ek zid ki wajase hum abhijeet tarika dono ki zindagi barbad nahi karsakte hai, aur tarika meri sath kabi kush nahi rahpayge uncle

Tf: per beta, tumara maa ko jho wada humne diya hai

Daya: maa se ap yeh waada kiya na ap apni beti unke beta ko denge, uncle abhijeet mere bhai se kam nahi hai wo bi mere parivar ki hissa hai (he said looking abhijeet who stood with embrace) aaj maa zinda hothe unnone kud yeh shadi roklethe (he said pleadingly)

Tf: per beta tum tarika ki maa ko socho wo toot jayegi

Daya: issliye mei kuch socha uncle ummeed kartha hoon ap manjayge (he said all plan in one go)

Tf (kissing his forehead): meri beti bad naazib hai beta tum jaise heera nahi hai uski nazib me

**Back to present**

Daya stood in careless manner, while abhirika looked him, abhijeet felt the pain but he bound with the promise he have given to him

Tm: tike meri beti ki shadi tab hogi jab daya yahanse bahar jayege, aaj se humare rista natha sab katam, (to abhijeet) tumare shadi tab hoga jab tum daya se sare rista tood the ho, mei nahi chata iss doke baaz ki saya bi meri beti pe pade

Abhrika and tarika father shocked, abhijeet was about to protest he heard the door step in silent hall, saw daya leaving the hall himself, abhijeet voice struck in his throat, he could not help it rather than looking him silently his voice ringing _**" tume mere kasam abhijeet wahan jho bi hoga tum ek shabd bi nahi bolega… wadaa karo…"**_tarika looked him with tears she never imagined her friend will take such step that he scarifies himself for her relationship

Daya left hall heard the voice of padit "_**shadi sampurnu hua"**_with smile left everything behind to start the new journey

**Back to present (in airport)**

Tears dwelled in abhijeet eyes, while the son looked him, the thoughts disturbed by the josh in voice

Person: _bacho ki bed time story hai kya yeh _(smile twitched in abhijeet lips to hear voice which he yearned all these years)

Abhijeet: yeh bado keliye bi hai

Daya understood the inner meaning of his deepness in voice, hugged him tight, tears slipped in both eyes, the tightness in hug revealed how they missed each other abhijeet ruffled his hairs gave himself belief that his buddy is with him in his arms, hug broke from pouts

Adi: not fale chachu, mei yahan kala hoon ap meko cale hi nahi kal lahe hai (daya took him in arms)

Daya: sorry chote boss, apki size muje dikaya nahi diya (chuckle escaped from duo)

Abhijeet: acha ab hum chale, maa tum dekne ki besabar entuzar kar rahe hai, hum kabi tumare wada nahi thodne chata, per tarika ki guilty use sab ugalvadiya, daya tarika aaj be uss sab keliye

Daya(taking deep breath): abhijeet jho hua wo hogaya, ab muje yeh batao ki muje itna emergency basic pe kyun bulaya

Abhijeet: mere sath chal patha chal jayge

Daya left with abhijeet to quails silently he know arguing wont help him that moment, abhijeet took turn to some unknown place, stopped in front of big house, where all sitting and laughing

Tarika (attitude): haan tume khana banana athi hai (a girl in gagra her head covered with pallu, shook her head lightly)

Tm: bus bus bahut zayada hogay, tum konsi master chef thi, ladke wale hai iska matlab yeh nahi bao kayege (she made face)

Person: kya mei jaan saktha hoon yahan ho kya rahe hai

Tarika mother looked the person tears dwelled in her eyes, hugged him tight, daya hugged her back, took her blessings, tarika father also hugged him, no one ready to dig past. Daya noticed a figure who with nervous covering her face, he looked surrounding signed gave tough look to abhijeet who gave innocent look back

Daya: maa yeh sab kya hai mei apse pehle bi batha chukka hoon, muje yeh shadi vadi nahi karna issliye mei yahan nahi ana chata

Tarika gave mischievous look pushed bride who shows her back to daya, she lost balance daya held her both land in ground, daya lost in her big eyes, she too lost in him

Others: **Shreya **beta tum tik ho

Daya(whispering in lost tone): Shreya (she blushed)…

**The End**

**a/n: finally story end I hope sab ko yeh pasand aya, and thanks for the support by all, and love you all for this support and patience and hope towards me… please batao sabko kaise laga story and I will be back soon with duo story **

**read and review love you everyone**

**signing of katiiy**


End file.
